


Family First

by Saltysoccer09



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, I also don’t play soccer anymore, but give it a go, dont really know the terms, idk how to write, just fluff, mostly just the fam, others are there too, preath fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltysoccer09/pseuds/Saltysoccer09
Summary: Basically about Christen, Tobin, Lindsey and Mal and the dynamic between them.





	Family First

Slowing down her pace, Tobin surveyed her surroundings and saw a flash of white making a run towards the goal. She took a dribble and sent a cross ball over the sea of red that she saw in front of her. After what felt like a few seconds, she heard the mumbled cheers of the crowd and saw her teammate throw her hands up in celebration. Tobin smiled wide as she saw who her assist was to and smiled even wider as she came running towards her. Tobin quickly caught her in her arms and felt others come and join their hug. It was moments like these that made Tobin love the sport more then ever, seeing her roommate convey so much joy and happiness would make Tobin want to play forever just to see her like that. 

With that goal, it gave the United States a 3-0 game over Portugal in a friendly match. Tobin sat on the bus replying to some texts from some close friends and family congratulating her about the win. She jumped slightly when someone sat next to her. When she turned her head, she expected to she her bus mate but instead was met with Lindsey with a smirk on her face. Tobin raised her right eyebrow and waited for an explanation of the unexpected visit in her seat isle. 

“Sonnett wanted me to give you this,” Lindsey handed her a yellow note.

“Why couldn’t she give it to me herself?” Tobin asked while she started to unfold it.

“She was scared you would get mad, and you can’t get mad at me because I’m your kid.” Tobin rolled her eyes at the mention of Lindsey being her ‘kid’ but didn’t deny the statement. 

“Okay I’m going to leave before you open it, bye!” The girl said quickly while scrambling out of the seat.

Don’t be too loud tonight, we all know what happens when Christen gets a goal ;)

Tobin rolled her eyes for what felt like the billionth time today. When she felt someone else slide into the seat next to her she quickly crumbled the note and shoved it in her jacket pocket.

“What was that?” Christen asked while tilting her head slightly. 

“Oh nothing just the kids being annoying.” 

“Let me guess, Sonnett?” Tobin nodded her head and Christen let out a laugh. 

“I swear that one is a bad influence on all of them,”  
Tobin shakes her head and responds, “No it’s Kelley, she is why Sonnett is how she is” Christen let out another laugh and set her head back on the seat. 

“Hey, that was a great finish at goal,” Tobin said while Christen scoffed.

“Wouldn’t have happened without that amazing assist,” she shot right back and gave Tobin a look. 

“Whatever,” Tobin said not being great at receiving compliments. 

The bus ride back to the hotel was quite silent with the exception of the few laughs and giggles that came from the back. Christen slowly moved her head on Tobin’s shoulder and Tobin rested her head on top of hers at some point. Without the shaking of Alex Morgan on Christen’s shoulder, the two could have stayed there the whole night.

“Hey guys we are here,” Alex said smirking at the position that the two were in. Christen grumbled and tried to move further in Tobins shoulder. With some convincing, the two finally made their way off the bus and headed up to the their room to get ready for dinner. After the silent elevator ride with some of their teammates, they made it to their room. Once they arrived, Christen took no time to flop on the bed and let out a large sigh. Tobin did the same on the other bed.

“Dinner is in,” Tobin checked her phone, “10 minutes.”

“I’m not even hungry” Christen replied and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

“Well it’s mandatory so I don’t want to get yelled at by Dawn.” 

When the two arrived downstairs, most of their teammates were already up getting food. Everyone looked like they were just as tired as Christen and Tobin. 

“Kelley!” The yell was heard throughout the room,”the carrots are right there! So stop stealing mine!” Allie Long was known for her dramatics and Kelley was known for her mischief so it was no surprise to anyone when the scene unfolded. The room was filled with laughs and a few eye rolls from some.

“I swear this team is filled with children,” Tobin remarked with a shake of her head, “hey, speaking of children, what was up with Mal?” Tobin asked and the two looked across the room at Mallory who was seated next to Lindsey and Rose. Her head was resting on her hand and her plate remained full. 

“I don’t know, why do you think something is wrong?” 

“She just seemed out of it and was more quiet then usual today.” Christen nodded her head at the comment, “I’ll talk to her later if I don’t fall asleep in the next minute.” Tobin laughed and continued through the line of picking out the food she wanted for dinner.  
***  
Christen stares across the room watching Tobin come out of the bathroom with new clothes and wet hair. 

“Hey I texted Mal and I think her and Linds are gonna come over and talk for a bit.” Christen said while she plugged her phone in to the charger and placed it on the night stand. 

“Okay cool,” Tobin replies causally and laid down next to christen on the bed.

“There is a whole other bed right there.”

“Well, I would rather be next to you,” Tobin replied with a smirk and Christen looked away to hide her blush. The moment was interrupted with a knock at the door.

“Hurry up I have no shoes on!” 

Christen automatically recognized the voice of Lindsey and laughed softly.

“I think we should make her wait to teach her a lesson. I mean who doesn’t wear shoes while walking in a hotel,” Tobin scrunched her eyebrows, “gross.”  
Christen shrugged her shoulders with a chuckle and went to go open the door for the two hooligans on the other end.

“Finally,” Lindsey said while rushing passed Christen, “took you long enough!” Christen rolled her eyes at the comment and looked at the door to see Mal still standing there zoned out. 

“Linds that’s so gross!” 

“I’m sorry I forgot them, I was in a hurry!”

“You don’t even have socks on! That’s even worse!” 

Christen laughed at the conversation being had from on the bed and wrapped her arm around Mal.

“Cmon, lets go make sure they don’t get into a brawl.” Mallory just nodded her head to Christen’s statement and followed her in the room. Lindsay and Tobin both looked up when they heard the door shut close.

“Christen, please tell Tobin it’s not a big deal that I’m not wearing shoes!” Lindsey said flailing her arms to point at her feet and Tobin.

“I’m gonna have to agree with Tobin here, it is quite gross.” Christen said and laughed as Lindsey fell back on the bed with a sigh, similar to what her and Tobin both did when they entered the room earlier.

“Okay enough with the dramatics,” Christen said while guiding Mal and herself on the opposite bed. When they sat down Mallory leaned her head on Christen’s shoulder. The two oldest in the room made eye contact both wondering what was up with their favorite young teammates tonight. 

“Are both of you alright? You guys seem to be acting a bit off tonight,” Tobin asked staring at the girl laying on her bed who had her eyes closed.

“I’m just tired, too much has been happening in such little time,” Lindsey admitted and sat up to look at the others, “it’s just a lot sometimes.” Tobin nodded and wrapped her arm around Lindsey much like Christen was doing with Mal. 

“What about you bubs?” Christen asked the young girl who has yet to make any movement from her current position. Mallory just shrugged and moved away from Christen’s grip, “it’s nothing, I’m fine.” The small statement from the foreword made the other three girls instantly concerned. This was nothing like Mal. Tobin ruffled Lindsey’s hair and moved to stand in front of Mal. She squatted down so she was slightly looking up at her. She gently took her hands and tried to catch her eyes, but the girl was looking every but there.

“Mals, whatever is going on you always know you can talk to us. We are your family away from your family. A little messed up and a little crazy, but we love you,” Tobin said with a small smile. While the statement was directed towards Mal, the other two in the room teared up slightly at the realness of Tobin’s words. These four girls formed a small family and always protect and care for each other, and they wouldn’t want it any other way. After a minute of silence Mallory finally gazed to meet Tobins eyes and let out the breath she had been holding in.

“I don’t want you to laugh at me,” Mal said and closed her eyes trying to stop the tears that were threatening to escape.

“Mallory Diane Pugh,” this time Christens voice was the one to speak up, “when have we ever laughed about something that was bothering you?” 

“Remember that time I told you guys I thought there was a ghost in Tobin and I’s bathroom at camp?” Lindsey spoke up, “none of you laughed and even helped me do some weird spell online to get it to go away.” All of the girls in the room chuckled remembering the creepy chant they did on the bathroom floor of some hotel. 

“I know, I just-“ Mal paused and thought for a second before letting out a sigh, “I went on twitter.” 

“I thought you stopped using Twitter?” Tobin asked knowing that the app stressed the girl out so she ended up deleting it from her phone.

“I did but I just wanted to look at it to see if anything happened since I went off from it.” Christen had a feeling that she knew where this was going. Out of all of the social media, twitter was definitely the cruelest and where most of the hate was displayed.

“I went on and a lot of people had stuff to say about me,” Mal rubbed her eyes and turned her head towards the wall so the others couldn’t see the tears coming down her face, “they don’t think I should be on the team, I don’t deserve it, I played better at 17, and that I shouldn’t be able to step on the field. That was only a small part of what they were saying.” The room went silent as the three other girls stared at the youngest.  
“Baby you know none of those are true. You worked and deserve your spot on this team,” Tobin said and looked at the other two to help her out. 

“First off, I want you to delete Twitter again and let one of us know if you feel the urge to look through it. Second, every time you step on the field you do the best you can and you do great. Lastly, you can’t listen to what others say, all that matters is the opinions of the ones who love you.” Christen finishes off looking Mallory straight into her eyes. 

“I think they covered it,” Lindsey says and all of the girls laugh. The girl can always make the good in any situation. 

“Thanks guys, I probably should of came to you sooner because it was really effecting me.” 

“It would have been a good idea,” Tobin said while joining Lindsey back on the bed, “but it’s all sorted now so no need to worry about it.” Mal nodded and was about to speak when a snore from Lindsey cut her off. The three girls looked over and see Lindsey passed out on the bed and snoring. 

“Well you guys might as well stay here tonight,” Christen laughed.

“Won’t we get in trouble?” Mal asked as she watched her friend sleep and started to feel drowsiness herself.

“Eh who cares, we are adults it’s fine,” Tobin said while she tried to get Lindsey under the covers without waking her up. Once her goal was achieved she pressed a light kiss on the younger girls forehead.

“Night Linds” she whispered softly. Christen got up and did the same before returning back to her bed.

“Okay Mals, your turn,” Christen said pulling back the covers.

“I’m not 7, I can get myself in bed,” Mal said but still got in as Christen wrapped the covers around her. 

“I guess, but sometimes it’s good to have some help.” Tobin said joining their side of the room. Tobin and Christen did the same routine they did with Lindsey but Christen added, “don’t forget we love you and know you better then any of those internet people.” Mal nodded and closed her eyes letting sleep take over. Christen and Tobin both stared at each other and the latter of the two opened her arms for the other. 

“I’m tired,” Christen mumbled into Tobins shoulder.

“Me too, I swear these two will be the death of us,” Tobin stated, “but I love them.” 

“I’ll sleep with Mal you sleep with Linds?” 

“Mhm” Tobin replied and gave Christen a Kiss on the cheek.

“Goodnight love.” 

“Goodnight” 

Christen shut off the light and laid in bed thinking how lucky she was to be surrounded with her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was really bad. I wrote up like three more chapters but idk if I’m gonna actually post lol. Oh and sorry about all the grammar mistakes.


End file.
